


KVN

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf





	KVN

"Red Alert!" Gary called out.

All I felt was the ship crashing.

Everything went black.

-

My eyes opened. 

Everyone was standing over me. 

"Are you okay?" Fox asked.

"Wait a minute we don't even know this guy," Clarence said. "What if he turns out to be a murder.

_ But you do know me! I'm KVN, _ were the only words I had to say but I couldn't bring myself to say them.

"Somehow he got onto the ship," Night-Fall added.

"That doesn't matter," Gary held his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "What's your name?" He asked me.

_ Gary is being cool to me for once? That means I can't just go and say "surprise I'm KVN". _

"Dustin," I answer.

Gary smiled at me, "Welcome aboard, Dustin."


End file.
